THE BROKEN CODA
|print usa = May 31, 2005 |digital us = |isbn us = ISBN 1-59116-807-4 |chapters = 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. 054. 名も訊けぬ子供English translation: The Rookie that Can't Ask its Name (Japanese romaji: Na mo kikenu kodomo) 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. Unfinished July Rain 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft |viz = 053. Nice to meet you. (I will beat you.) 054. The Nameless Boy 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. July Rain, Interrupted 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson 2: Shattered Shaft }} THE BROKEN CODA is the seventh volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Rukia Kuchiki, the ex-Shinigami responsible for Ichigo's transformation, is on the run. Her brethren in Soul Society are quite displeased with the fact that she transferred the powers of a Shinigami to a Human and have dispatched two of their strongest agents to neutralize the situation. Their mission is twofold: to return Rukia to Soul Society, so that she may pay for her crime and to deal with Ichigo - permanently. But an unlikely third party is standing in their way: Uryū Ishida, the Quincy! Bleach All Stars Chapters 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. While Uryū Ishida faces off against 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki finds Kon and realizes that Rukia Kuchiki is trying to run away. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 16: The Encounter, Renji Abarai! 054. 名も訊けぬ子供 Ichigo Kurosaki begins battling 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai as the latter criticizes his skills as a Shinigami. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 16: The Encounter, Renji Abarai! 055. SHUT Though 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai believes he has won, Ichigo Kurosaki gains a power boost and turns the tables on him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 17: Ichigo Dies! 056. broken coda After grievously wounded Ichigo Kurosaki and seemingly ridding him of his Shinigami powers, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki returns to Soul Society with Rukia Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Rukia Kuchiki #Hisana Kuchiki #Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 17: Ichigo Dies! 057. Unfinished July Rain Having been saved from death by Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki makes a deal to be trained by him before he begins his rescue of Rukia Kuchiki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Tessai Tsukabishi #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Uryū Ishida #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 17: Ichigo Dies! 058. blank With his wounds healed and his summer vacation beginning, Ichigo Kurosaki has his resolved fortified by Orihime Inoue and begins his training with Kisuke Urahara. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Tetsuo Momohara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Ryō Kunieda #Orihime Inoue #Michiru Ogawa #Rukia Kuchiki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Misato Ochi #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 18: Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home As Rukia Kuchiki speaks to 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai about her execution in the Seireitei, Ichigo Kurosaki commences his training with Kisuke Urahara underneath the Urahara Shop. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Rikichi #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 18: Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! After figuring out how to fight back, Ichigo Kurosaki completes the first round of his training with Kisuke Urahara while Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado seek out training of their own. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 18: Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft With his friends beginning their own training, Ichigo Kurosaki is forced to start Kisuke Urahara's second lesson. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mahana Natsui #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 18: Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami Author's Notes Trivia *The Viz publication of this volume altered the cover by zooming in on Byakuya, leaving much less space above him and cutting out much of his scarf. References Navigation 07